


Born for you

by touchofbeige



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, daddy Yeol, side xiuchen - Freeform, sugar baby baek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchofbeige/pseuds/touchofbeige
Summary: Baekhyun never wanted to find his mate since he's enjoying the attention of all the alphas. A fashion event attendance could change that when his alpha made an appearance. Chanyeol didn't know his omega would be a headache but he's always wanted a sugar baby & this is his chance.





	1. Nature comes calling and maybe hormones too

The lights were bright and colorful; alternating between red, green, and yellow. The DJ was playing the most recent popular music that was relevant to the theme, “Unleash the inner beast within,” of the fashion show. It was also loud, adding to the adrenaline already pumping through Baekhyun’s veins. Oh, how much he loved events like these.

Jongdae, his designer friend deemed to be the best in the whole of South Korea, was about to launch another collection for the Seoul Fashion Week and as expected, he’s invited along with other prominent members of society. Which of course means that the place was permeating with Alphas, some betas, and a few omegas. As a famous model and known social media influencer as well as a socialite, Baekhyun’s attendance to these kinds of social events was expected and anticipated even if he was an omega by birth.

Baekhyun always scoffed at the societal standards imposed upon them about what an omega can and cannot do. Despite being an omega, he was also the son of one of the most powerful political clans in the country – the Byuns. Therefore, he was an exception to the rule. He can do whatever he wanted because his daddy was the mayor of the capital city. He was a spoiled child growing up and he always, always got what he wanted.

The flashes when he made an appearance were nonstop and blinding, but Baekhyun smiled through all of it. After all, he loved the attention the most. He knew he was handsome – ethereal even – rich, unmated, and wanted by everyone who had eyes. If one wasn’t attracted to him physically, are they sure they had eyes?

Everyone always drooled and wanted a piece of him. Baekhyun does not shy away from their advances, however, because he knew how to handle and play with the alphas who were always willing to offer him the world just so they could have him. Even if it was against the natural order of things, as it was more exciting and dangerous, Baekhyun loved it more. And alphas love playing with fire. It was just their luck Baekhyun knew how to play with fire and shape them to be his toy and source of amusement.

So, even when he didn’t need them, Baekhyun accepted them as his sugar daddies. Men that had too much money to spare in their hands to buy him the latest, the most luxurious, and the most expensive material things life could offer. Baekhyun was a free spirit, after all.

His inner omega warnings inside his brain about how he should not let other alphas touch him, to reserve himself for his one true alpha, was not enough to stop him from doing what he wanted.

Baekhyun was a free omega. Which was also the reason why he didn’t agree to any kind of (official?) relationship with his past sugar daddies. It was strictly business between the two of them. Baekhyun for his entertainment and for the lucky alpha, the fulfillment and satisfaction of being able to date the hottest omega in the country.

The sex was underwhelming anyway. No one from his past trysts ever satisfied him to the point that he would beg them to stuff their cocks into him, like how his omega friends told him in their stories. Baekhyun was not like them. He would not succumb to someone even if it happened to be his alpha. His soulmate, destiny, and fate. Or however way the elders called it.

“Hey, babe, are you good so far?” Baekhyun turned and saw Jongdae in his ever colorful outfit. They grinned at each other, eyes twinkling in amusement. “Of course, I am. Never been better, Dae.”

They exchanged a hug and Jongdae sat down beside him after. “The show this time is going to be lit,” the designer assured. “Mated omegas are more inspired when it comes to their artistic side, I’ll just have you know.”

Baekhyun snorted. One of his friends’ many attempts at convincing him to find his alpha, be mated and marked like the rest of them. “So? What would telling me that achieve?”

Jongdae smirked. “You’ll know the feeling once you find your own alpha, you know. The undeniable connection forged by nature will be irresistible.”

“I can’t wait until then. I’ll have my alpha know who’s the real boss when he happens to find me ‘cause there is no way in hell that I will be the one looking for him.”

Jongdae laughed, head tilted back by the force of it. Or maybe it was just his overdramatic ass pretending to be amused to the point of hysterics. Amused by what? Baekhyun’s lack of love life, apparently.

“Good luck with having your alpha under your beck and call. When the hormones and nature comes a-calling, there is nothing you can do but submit and let him pleasure you to the point of insanity.”

Baekhyun made gagging noises at the lovestruck look on his friend’s face. “You’re disgusting. What is Minseok even doing to you? You were once like me!” he exclaimed.

The music was pounding, making their conversation safe from being overhead by the number of guests also making their way to their seats around them. “You always had a new sugar daddy every week, going through all those alphas like leafing through a book.”

“Love, that’s the only answer, my friend.” Jongdae patted Baekhyun’s shoulders and the latter scoffs. “Love? Or lust? I’m pretty sure you have Minseok as your sex slave.”

Jongdae shrugged at that accusation, neither confirming nor denying it. “What is there left to do other than submit ourselves to the call of nature and enjoy the unending throes of passion that comes along with it?”

“For heaven’s sake,” Baekhyun exclaimed. He would’ve said more but his friend’s alpha, Minseok, had appeared. Immediately planting a kiss on Jongdae’s forehead, his friend looking dazed and disgusting after the action. 

Baekhyun smirked and watched them fondly, secretly happy that his friend found his soulmate alpha who also happened to respect him and was obviously so in love with him as well. Minseok waved at him as a greeting, which he returned with a smile. Jongdae mouthing “Love” to him behind his back.

“At this rate, I won’t be surprised to see some mini annoying Jongdaes running around.”

“Our kids will not be annoying! You’re the annoying one,” Jongdae answered back. Minseok, knowing all of their antics, accepted it lightly. “Say you’re sorry.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and muttered, “I’m sorry. Happy now?”

Jongdae beamed and Minseok burst into laughter. “Nothing to be sorry for, Baek. In fact, I would love that very much.” His mate blushed at his statement that he had to hide his face on his chest. After that, the mated couple got lost in their own world and Baekhyun just let them be.

Now that his friend was occupied with his mate, Baekhyun was left alone with his thoughts once again. He kept on returning the waves and smiles sent his way by his acquaintances that run around the same social circle as him. He liked, no, loved events like these.

A party for the elite and the exclusive. These were the events where a new alpha catches his eyes and he gets them. Nobody can say no to Byun Baekhyun. If he wanted them, he will have them. And that’s how it always went and how it will always go.

His mate alpha be damned, he will have his way whenever they end up meeting in the near future.

 

 

He just didn’t know how soon it was going to be.

 

Baekhyun was reading the pamphlet given to him by one of Jongdae’s staff and browsing through it when he heard the sudden screaming and the buzz that took over. He looked up and saw dozens of attendees suddenly swarming someone from the other side of the ramp. He watched confused, even sending Jongdae a questioning gaze, only answered by a just as confused shrug.

“Looks like you have another important guest arriving?” he commented, still bewildered at that kind of reaction. Baekhyun was also swarmed earlier, but not to this extent.

“I have no idea what's happening…” Jongdae mumbled. “Minseok?”

Minseok looked up and saw the commotion as well, the two friends managed to look confused as his smile grew wider in recognition. “Oh! That must be my cousin. I’m glad he made it.”

 

“Your...cousin?” Baekhyun blanked. “I didn’t know you had a cousin.”

“Of course I do, Baek!” Minseok grinned. “Everyone does. He was just absent from Korea for almost a decade now. Got his education abroad and worked for their US branch of the company as well.”

“Oh!” Jongdae gasped. “Park Chanyeol? The one you always talked about!”

His mate grinned and pulled him closer to his side. “Yes, that’s him. He’s back home for good now because his father got sick and his mother deems him ready to take over.”

“At twenty eight?”

“Yeah. Chanyeol’s been more than ready for years now, really. He just didn’t want to go back home.” Minseok grinned at the way Baekhyun snickered.

“The way you’re snickering, Baekhyun, makes me think you already know why?”

“Let me guess, doesn’t like to be controlled by his parents which he will be once he gets back home?”

The older laughed. “Sort of. He can’t be controlled in terms of his business decisions, he’s a good leader and boss. What he doesn’t like is being bombarded with demands for him to mate and provide grandchildren.” Minseok paused and looked him in the eyes. “Because like you, he hates the idea of mating. Always preferring it to be a no-strings-attached kind of relationship.”

The trio burst out laughing, and Baekhyun shrugging, said, “Sounds very familiar.”

“Very familiar. Looks like you’re not alone in your ideals, Byun Baekhyun.”

“Finally. Told you I’m not a rare breed,” he teased.

They all transferred their attention to the crowd still gathering around Park Chanyeol as he made his way to his seat. Baekhyun’s breath catch when he saw how devilishly handsome and attractive the man was.

So attractive that a very unfamiliar feeling started to bloom in his heart, his body feeling a strange warmth flowing through it and an undeniable want pulsing in his veins.

 

Chanyeol looked up, in all his blond glory, and met his eyes. Baekhyun felt an attraction and a need to make his way over to him. Chanyeol smirked at him and Baekhyun couldn’t help the whimper he let out, glad that the music was loud enough to mask it from his friends.

Baekhyun smirked back. He knew how to play this game and no one can say no to him. He brushed the unidentified feelings aside and looked forward to when his and the alpha’s paths cross.

Park Chanyeol, huh? Things will be more interesting.

 

Chanyeol kept up his cold facade - his default facade - as he made his way through the crowd. Photographers, media people, and guests of the show alike all gathered together to get a glimpse of him. After satisfying the requests of taking his picture when he arrived, he thought it was the end, but after entering the venue, he still got heads turning to give him attention.

He was used to this, he mused. Being born to the powerful clan of Alphas, the Parks were used to the royal treatment. This and the addition of him being away for most of his life, made the interest towards him this high.

He doesn’t mind though. He was supposed to make his comeback official next week, but his favorite cousin requested that he attend this event and meet his fianceé or mate and he just couldn’t say no.

Chanyeol looked up towards where his cousin said he would be sitting and met someone else’s eyes. The man was beautiful, in fact, even ethereal. Chanyeol smirked as he roamed his eyes over the beauty.

The other whimpered and Chanyeol’s heart thudded in his chest. Well, he wasn’t informed someone as attractive as him will be in attendance as well.

He was just his type. Too much, maybe, as the way his inner wolf was calling out to him seemed more intense than before. It was different from the other times when his wolf would scold him for being attracted to a hot guy or girl. Now it seemed like it was rejoicing and he could only think of one reason.

 

Was the omega his mate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! if youre reading this im happy you made it through haha this is my first abo and daddy/sugar baby fic so im still unsure about it!!!! send me kudos or comments if you liked it or if you have suggestions on how i can improve it :3 
> 
> i will also be practicing how to write smut :D haha
> 
> hope you like it!
> 
> tags will be added if needed as we go along the story


	2. Give in… Follow your desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a game, really. And both wanted to play.

They’ve been dancing around each other the whole evening. Even with models walking the catwalk in between them, their eyes never strayed far away from the other for too long.

It was a game, really. And both wanted to play.

Baekhyun admired the way the flashing lights accentuated the other’s sharp features. His jaw that could cut, his high-bridged nose, his smirk that’s making him lose control of his own desires and the eyes that’s been boring into his soul the whole time.

He managed to squeeze some more information from Minseok when Jongdae had to excuse himself and personally go to the backstage. His best friend was nothing but a perfectionist and gave Baekhyun his chance to know more about his next subject.

Because you see, even if Alphas from different companies belong to high standing families and even if they’re in power, it was Baekhyun who decided. He chose who will be the lucky man that would cater to his whims and call him their sugar baby.

And that new lucky man was the one sitting across him, feigning interest in the models passing by in front of him.

But Baekhyun knew that with the way his gaze was trying to undress him earlier, he was interested in him and Baekhyun will grab that chance. Gladly, too.

 

“Minseok hyung…” Baekhyun whispered, and the man just hummed in response. “Can you tell me more about your cousin?”

“Interested already?” Minseok laughed but humored him anyway. “Well, he’s always did good in school and is a casanova. He, like you, always gets what he likes.”

“And what does he like?”

Minseok looked at his cousin and laughed. Despite how everyone was focusing on the show, he still gathered some covert glances from the audience that they had to bow in apology. “If you ask me, Baekhyun, with the way he’s staring at you I guess the answer is you. You’re exactly what he likes.”

The older alpha patted his shoulders before excusing himself to join his partner backstage. The show was almost over and Baekhyun bet that he’s there to give him his flowers and words of congratulations. Baekhyun used to do that, but he’s happy his friend got his mate to do it for him now. Especially since Jongdae had always been one to stick with what nature decided.

 

Always been waiting for his alpha to come and sweep him off his feet.

 

The complete opposite of Baekhyun, who, already knew what he wanted at the moment.

 

That was Park Chanyeol, all over him. For the man to be crazy over him and to spoil him rotten.

Heck, Park Chanyeol can be clingy and Baekhyun will let him be for a few days. A sexy man like that warranted such attention from him as well.

 

 

Chanyeol could feel his stare; heated, lingering and lustful. Oh, he knew how this game worked and he would gladly heed the call of desire. It’s in their nature to feel it, and quite strongly too.

He decided to play coy, always avoiding the other’s stare and pretending to be interested in the models walking in front him when in fact, he isn’t.

How could Chanyeol’s attention be on them when the most beautiful one in the room was the one sitting across him? By his closeness to his hyung and who he assumed was his fianceé, Chanyeol could only assume it was Byun Baekhyun.

The omega who doesn’t act like one. The rebel and the most desirable one at that, too.

Don’t get him wrong, it’s a trait that wouldn’t throw Chanyeol off. He loved challenges and he loved it more that it was an omega challenging mother nature itself. Going against his very own nature to be his own person and Chanyeol greatly respected that above all.

But it seemed like the desire going through his veins and pushing him towards the man was being experienced by Byun Baekhyun as well.

 

How Chanyeol would love to rip his shirt open the rest of the way. The way it was teasing him and everyone with a peek of milky skin that’s hidden behind those layers of clothes.

Chanyeol would love to devour him. Leave him whimpering on his sheets and asking for more. He’d love to be the one to break Baekhyun, but he wouldn’t mind if Baekhyun played with him as well. He could imagine how he would run his fingers through Baekhyun’s shiny locks and enjoy the feel as he pulls him closer to his cock.

He licked his tongue around his lips and smirked at the man watching from across the runway, the smug smiles they shared both an understanding that the night would be amazing, if not more.

 

Chanyeol sure was glad he accepted his cousin’s invitation.

 

His wolf roared in happiness inside of him.

 

At the party, it was the same. They were skirting around each other, stealing glances and giving off a sexual tension so intense that most of the alphas and omegas that wanted to advance on them backed off. They don’t know what it was, but they backed off.

Both of their auras seemed like a prey and predator just waiting for the chance to jump at the other.

Which was which between Chanyeol and Baekhyun was really unknown. They’re both superior than the rest of the crowd, that was for sure.

They talked to other people, shared small talk with their acquaintances and congratulated Jongdae, each of them trying to keep a distance from each other but never straying too far. It was a dance to see who would give in - who would call the shots for their evening.

 

It was Chanyeol’s turn to congratulate the designer and meet his cousin. It has been a long time since they got together.

“Hyung! And Jongdae, I assume?” Chanyeol smiles and it was breathtaking. Baekhyun’s breath catch while he played around with his glass of wine from the bar where he’s watching them all.

His eyes never went away, it was always on Chanyeol who was easily charming his best friend. Baekhyun could swear he can hear Jongdae’s giddy laughter all the way from where he’s perched.

“Would you like more?” The bartender asked, leaning forward on the counter towards him and Baekhyun simply ignored him. Another time and he would entertain him a little, but not tonight.

“Thanks but I already got what I want.”

And oh how he does, as Chanyeol looked towards his direction, met his gaze and smirked at him after. Baekhyun raised his glass and drank from it, smirking all the time. He tilted his head a little to the right where the toilets where and Chanyeol knew.

It was simple. Baekhyun had decided he wanted Chanyeol and he was going to get him.

Chanyeol didn’t even have to do or say anything, Baekhyun had him whipped and dancing around his palm already. As Baekhyun left his seat and made his way to his destination, he finished his glass and dropped it at the nearest table.

 

His throat was not so parched anymore.

It was just perfect.

 

His inner wolf agreed.

 

 

Chanyeol was slowly dragged by his wolf closer and closer to Baekhyun. It was a slow dance, their game. Always keeping an eye in each other, they always knew where the other was in this room full of people. A magnetic force of nature pulling them a little more closer as the minutes tick by but they’re stubborn. Always playing by the edge and waiting for the bomb to just blow itself up.

 

Chanyeol was only waiting for a signal. Anything will do. In this game, he already knew who would be calling the shots.

And it’s the two of them.

 

Both of them control the pace.

It’s exhilarating and exciting. Never like anything Chanyeol felt before.

 

His wolf was growling with impatience but he liked to take his time.

 

Closer but never close enough.

 

“So Chanyeol, huh?” Jongdae greeted him, lightly yet with an edge of being skeptical. He smiled his charming one and shrugged nonchalantly, “Guess that would be me, yes.”

He offered his hand and Jongdae eyed it before accepting it.

“When Minseok hyung said he met his mate and that he was such a beauty, I never believed him, and now I can see what he was all raving about,” Chanyeol flirted, disarming Jongdae slowly.

And for the millionth time, it worked like magic. It always does, yet Minseok couldn’t help but roll his eyes in exasperation.

“Can you not charm him just like that.” The older wrapped a possessive arm around his mate and glared at his cousin. “And I can’t believe it took just one smile and a praise.”

Jongdae blushed yet laughed at his fianceé’s dislike of it. “I can’t help it. I didn’t want you to win our little bet.”

The designer pouted and Minseok pecked those lips in apology. Chanyeol averted his eyes and took a sip from his glass. His eyes were now unto his person of interest who was currently perched by the bar.

The bartender whispered something to him but Baekhyun brushed it off lightly. Being flirty, perhaps?

Chanyeol was brought back to his conversation and they all shared some more information about themselves. About how Chanyeol had lived his life for years before going back home a few months ago, how his adjustment was going well and how much his hyung missed him.

It was all light talk, but Chanyeol can feel his gaze on him. The same hot, heady, lustful gaze he’s always received, but one with stronger effect on him.

The alpha in him wants to attack and claim.

Mark, mark, mark, the wolf chanted in his subconscious, but he brushed them all aside.

Baekhyun and his eyes met, and he couldn’t look away. Those orbs were enticing him so much. He might be hallucinating, his inner desire as his wolf tells him he’d found his mate.

He can hear the couple talking more, but it was all dull silence for him. Insignificant and nothing of importance.

Baekhyun raised his glass toasting him, drank from it and tilted his head to the side. He followed the other’s indicated direction and rejoiced. A toilet, which meant only one thing : the game was over.

He licked his lips as if a predator who couldn’t wait to pounce on its prey.

Chanyeol followed Baekhyun’s movement with his gaze. So assured and confident that he wouldn’t be too far behind. His strides perfectly measured to make Chanyeol want him more.

Others from the room also followed his gaze with their eyes full of want, and Chanyeol’s wolf growled in anger.

Mine, don’t look at what’s mine. It roared again and again that Chanyeol struggled to rein himself in so as not to let the wolf take over.

Nobody was yours. But he can’t stop the feeling from taking over his entire self.

It was he could do before he ripped their heads off each of them.

 

“Chanyeol, are you okay?” Minseok’s concerned voice brought him back to reality and he was thankful for it.

“Y-yes, hyung. I think I just need to use the loo for a moment. I’ll excuse myself.”

“Okay, it should be right over there, Chanyeol,” Jongdae offered and he smiled back in thanks.

He excused himself and slowly made his way to where someone was waiting for him. He peeked behind him and was relieved to see his cousin and his partner already engaged in another conversation.

Chanyeol wouldn’t want them to notice how long he’d been gone, now would he?

 

“I hope they have fun,” Jongdae commented before drinking the contents of his wine glass. Minseok laughed at it, only kissing the other on the side of his head. “I hope they do, babe.”

 

 

Chanyeol barely had time to adjust to the toilet’s dim lighting before he was pushed harshly against the door. He heard the door’s lock click and before he knew it, a hand was already unbuttoning his pants and dragging his zipper down.

“Took you long enough.” Baekhyun hotly whispered. “I’ve been waiting.”

Chanyeol chuckled, hands going around the guy’s waist in return.

 

“I’ll make it worth the wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!!! thank you! im surprised at the results hehe i wont be really updating this fast since school just started but i'll try my best <3


	3. Nature can give you whiplash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun gulped as Chanyeol smiled at him predatorily. “I guess I’ll have to make myself special then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING   
> mature content: blow job

Chanyeol crushed his lips against the other’s own pretty pinkish lips without any preamble. Baekhyun moaned at how aggressive he was, no holds barred. As if Chanyeol wanted to own him and suck his soul out through this mind numbing kiss.

It was hot, wet, and arousing. Everything that Baekhyun never knew he wanted from an alpha. A kind of dominating aura that made his inner wolf whimper in submission. 

Baekhyun could only moan as Chanyeol nibbled on his lower lip and demanded entrance. Baekhyun gasped as Chanyeol’s tongue entered his mouth and it was all heaven from then on. The alpha’s tongue exploring and licking inside his hot and wet mouth. Chanyeol himself was groaning at the omega’s sweet taste.

“You taste so good, omega.” Baekhyun was reduced to a moaning mess at how talented the other was in kissing and all he could do was tighten his grip on Chanyeol’s pants. If he was already this talented at kissing, how much more with fucking?

As Chanyeol let go of his mouth to trail kisses around his neck as he willingly let him, Baekhyun’s hand had a life of it’s own and grasped Chanyeol’s dick. They both moaned at the feeling and Chanyeol bit the skin just below his ear. “One is a very naughty baby.” Chanyeol whispered hotly and Baekhyun smirked in satisfaction.

He won’t let himself be the only one gasping for breath at the end of this night. Baekhyun rubbed Chanyeol’s hot cock, making Chanyeol let his mouth go so he could groan in appreciation. Palming him harder and harder that Chanyeol let him go and moaned loudly.

Baekhyun felt himself shiver at how deep the other’s voice was and how the lust he had caused had the other feeling like that. He made this happen and he hadn’t even started yet.

“On your knees, omega.”

“Baekhyun,” he whispered sultrily before following the alpha.

“I know.” Chanyeol smirked while looking down at him, stroking his hair as Baekhyun watched with his eyes half-lidded in desire, Chanyeol ordered, “Open your mouth, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun closed his eyes for a moment, and shivered in anticipation. He opened his eyes and smirked at the expecting alpha and grinned. “Whatever you wish, Chanyeol.”

And he did follow the alpha who was looking at him expectantly. Baekhyun put on a show of dragging the other’s pants lower and mouthing at his dick through his boxers.

Chanyeol’s hand tightened its grip on his hair and they both moaned at all the sensations they’re experiencing. Baekhyun was enjoying Chanyeol’s dick and he hasn’t even seen the real thing yet.

The smell was addicting and he was drooling in anticipation of having it in his mouth. He was a cockslut, but no one has satisfied him yet so far. Even his wolf was singing in praises at the moment, and Baekhyun knows it was just because he chose the right alpha tonight.

Chanyeol moaned when his heated dick was brought out and Baekhyun moaned because it was perfect. Smirking at the expecting alpha, Baekhyun licked the mushroom head while meeting his gaze.

The alpha wanted to close his eyes in pleasure, but the want to watch Baekhyun held him back. He traced his other hand towards Baekhyun’s cheek palmed it, feeling his dick protrude from the soft skin.

Baekhyun, meanwhile, was having the time of his life. After giving the head a couple of kitten licks, tasting it’s precum and his hand massaging Chanyeol’s balls, he went down to business and took the other in.

The long and hard cock was harder and better than his other playmates before. It was making him very happy.

Sucking sounds filled the toilet as Baekhyun took what he can of Chanyeol’s dick, twisting his hands on the parts he couldn’t take and moaning to add to Chanyeol’s pleasure. The hand’s grip on his hair went tighter and tighter because of his ministrations.

“Just like that, yeah, that’s a good baby,” Chanyeol moaned and Baekhyun would smile if he could, but tasting the delicious dick was more important.

A combination of precum and saliva was drooling down his mouth and dropping to the floor, but he neither noticed nor cared.

“Tastes so good. Where was this dick when I wanted one to satisfy me?” Baekhyun groaned, letting go for a moment and lubing it up more with his saliva. Chanyeol’s deep chuckle made him grin in satisfaction, “It’s here now, baby, no need to complain.”

“That’s right, daddy.” Baekhyun grinned, tracing his tongue on the other’s slit. Chanyeol’s moan made him wrap his lips around the head and he sucked.

“Stop playing around, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol warned.

Baekhyun laughed, and pulled away. “Then do what you want to do, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol’s questioning gaze was answered by Baekhyun opening his mouth and closing his eyes. 

He understood what the omega wanted him to do and he smirked. “So fucking playful, aren’t you?”

Baekhyun’s giggles made Chanyeol hold his dick and trace it on Baekhyun’s lips. Spreading his precum onto it, which Baekhyun licked and swallowed. Moaning with the taste, he opened his eyes and let his tongue out.

“Say what you want, baby,” Chanyeol groaned, punctuating each word by slapping his dick against Baekhyun’s tongue. The latter just moaned in satisfaction at the dirty act.

“Fuck my mouth, daddy,” Baekhyun managed to mumble in the middle of it all. Satisfied, Chanyeol agreed with the request and using his clean hand, he tightened his grip on Baekhyun’s blond locks, and pushed his dick inside the willing mouth once more.

Sounds of choking and occasional sucking filled the toilet once more, playing together with the harmony of Chanyeol’s deep voice who was letting out moan after moan as Baekhyun proved just how perfect he was.

A couple more thrusts, paired with Baekhyun’s hand playing with his balls, had Chanyeol coming. His come satisfyingly swallowed by Baekhyun.

Baekhyun jerked himself off faster, closing his eyes at the taste and coming when he swallowed the every last bit of Chanyeol’s release.

They were both panting after. Eyes meeting but not knowing what to say. Meanwhile, their wolves were howling and running around in happiness.

Baekhyun stood up and accepted Chanyeol’s offered hand, brushing off the dirt on his pants and smirking.

“That was satisfying, nice to meet you.” Baekhyun’s smug face only made Chanyeol roll his eyes, but still with a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

“Likewise. If I knew someone like you existed here, I might have come home earlier.”

Baekhyun giggled, “Oh, you flatter me. I’m sure there were better ones at sucking dick from where you came from.”

“Oh trust me baby, no one was as good or even close to how good you were.” Baekhyun shuddered at how Chanyeol lowered his voice and was now stroking his face. “Would’ve loved to see you ride my dick as well, but perhaps it’s for another day?”

Chanyeol was teasing him and Baekhyun was feeling out of control with his desire. Gathering his remaining self-control, he shrugged, feigning nonchalance. “Perhaps. If you’re lucky.”

“What should I do to be lucky then?”

Baekhyun smirked, he liked this guy. He never seemed to push him to his limits, but only enough to leave him wanting for more. And when he wanted to give in, that’s when Chanyeol would pull back and retreat. The way Chanyeol was eyeing him with that mischievous glint in his eyes was only proof of how he had it all planned, and it was working.

“I’ll think of ways.”

“I’ll be glad to fulfill them.”

Chanyeol smirked, self-assured and confident that all Baekhyun could do was laugh, but deep inside he was beyond satisfied at this. The alpha was making him blush, but he doesn't have to know it.

 

 

After cleaning themselves up, and sharing a few more kisses with Baekhyun pushed against the counter sink, they ended up at the bar talking while chugging down drinks.

“So, how are you enjoying Seoul again?” Baekhyun asked, curious. He knew that Jongdae and Minseok had an idea about what he and the taller did and instead of embarrassing him, he just felt nothing but smugness at it.

“So far, it has been dull, but someone just gave me a good welcome earlier.” Chanyeol smirked, leaning on his palm, and staring straight into Baekhyun and his wolf.

Baekhyun’s inner animal purred at it, the attention making him want to roll on his back in submission to the alpha in front of him.

Baekhyun smirked around his glass, driving those feelings away and answered, “I always make sure to give a satisfying welcome back to newly returned home alphas.”

It got the omega the opposite of how he expected Chanyeol to react. Instead of playing along, the alpha started a new game. Lowering his voice and softly groaning, “Pity. I thought I was special for a second.”

Baekhyun gulped as Chanyeol smiled at him predatorily. “I guess I’ll have to make myself special then.”

He can’t help but lean in to Chanyeol’s hand that was stroking his cheek.

 

He’s purring in delight and so was his wolf for some unknown reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👉👈 first blowjob scene ive ever written haha still practicing so lemme know what you think!!!


	4. Unconventional Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chanyeol said he’ll make himself special, Baekhyun didn’t think it would be like this. He never thought he would ever be lost in the throes of passion; screaming and moaning in pleasure as Chanyeol fucked him into the mattress. Fast, hard, and sensational - everything he never thought he would ever need in his life.

When Chanyeol said he’ll make himself special, Baekhyun didn’t think it would be like this. He never thought he would ever be lost in the throes of passion; screaming and moaning in pleasure as Chanyeol fucked him into the mattress. Fast, hard, and sensational - everything he never thought he would ever need in his life.

 

 

They continued their conversation at the bar counter and drank as the rest of the guests parties the night away. A few times someone had approached either of them to ask for a dance, a make out or a fuck but they both turned them down, eyeing each other with amusement dancing in the corners of their lips.

The other was taken for the night - an inevitable ending for their weird dance of flirtation. Baekhyun couldn’t stop thinking about Chanyeol’s cock in his mouth and hiding how much he’d had to look down to his companion’s pants that night was hard. Especially with Chanyeol’s smug smirk telling him he knew what Baekhyun was doing.

He shrugged internally. Baekhyun wanted it again and as the hours passed, he wanted it more and more. The lust that was dissipated for a while because of the blowjob they did at the toilet,but it was now coming back in full force.

Baekhyun felt arousal, want and _need_ overpower his being. So after the tenth girl that came up to Chanyeol for a dance or a fuck, Baekhyun figured he had to show them the reason why Chanyeol wasn’t going home with any one of them.

Acting nonchalant, Baekhyun leaned over, hand landing on Chanyeol’s thigh. The other jumped a little, but looked smug after looking down as Baekhyun smirked at him. “Pretty popular, aren’t we?” He whispered to the taller’s ear, lips brushing the freakishly adorable protruding ears of the man, causing Chanyeol to feel shivers of pleasure.

“It’s not only me though,” Chanyeol shrugged. Feigning passiveness, he drank his glass of whisky in one shot. Turning to the other who’s now playing with his thigh, he put his hand atop his and leaned closer. “Are you bored? Want to play with me now?”

“I’m easily jealous.” Baekhyun giggles, eyes full of mischief. “I don’t like it that they’re staring at someone who’s mine for the night.”

Chanyeol laughed loudly. Even through the loud and deafening music, Baekhyun could hear how deep it sounded. Can feel the warmth that booming laughter brought him, and figured he’s already drank enough alcohol for the night.

“I think I can manage being yours for the night. And maybe more…” Chanyeol was suggestive that it was Baekhyun’s turn to chortle in mirth.

“Sure, if you can show me how special you are.” He challenged.

 

 

After paying for their tab, Chanyeol easily grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and guided him out of the venue. Baekhyun was equally in a hurry, too excited to experience how this night will go. From the moment they had in the toilets earlier, Baekhyun could only imagine how it was going to be different.

They make it to the elevator, and once it dinged closed, they were onto each other.

Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s face in his hands as he devoured the other’s lips in a mind numbing kiss. Baekhyun moaned, hands finding itself clinging onto Chanyeol’s back and hair - pulling the other man as close as he can.

Chanyeol nipped on his lower lip and Baekhyun gasped softly. Smiling into the kiss, Chanyeol savored his time exploring and tasting Baekhyun. Swallowing each other’s moans as the elevator kept on ringing at each floor it went down to.

Even when others entered the elevator, Chanyeol just blocked the view of Baekhyun from the rest. Pushing him to the back wall as he shielded them from being recognized, Chanyeol’s tall stature enough to conceal them from their wandering eyes.

Once the elevator stopped on the parking lot basement, the two finally separated but their hands intertwined instinctively.

“My place or yours?” Chanyeol huffed, hurrying to be somewhere else. Somewhere he can continue what he started. Having a taste of Baekhyun had led him desperate to taste more. Get more. Enjoy him more.

“Ugh. Yours. Wherever you take me. Just take me.” Baekhyun groaned, slamming Chanyeol to the door of his car and kissing him again.

Chanyeol smirked, letting Baekhyun do what he wanted as he got his key from his pocket. Clicking it and unlocking the doors, he stopped Baekhyun’s kisses and guided him inside. “More later.” He whispered after pecking him on the lips one more time before closing the door and going to the driver’s seat.

On their way to Chanyeol’s apartment, their hands were intertwined and Chanyeol occasionally kissed it, to the giddiness of the omega.

“You know you’re different from the usual alpha I’ve met.”

Chanyeol eyed him during a red light, smirking. “How so?” Pulling Baekhyun’s hand and kissing it while at it. If Baekhyun isn’t hidden by the dim lighting, Chanyeol would see how that action made Baekhyun blush, completely charmed by the man.

“I don’t know… Just… different.” He whispered, looking out the window. Chanyeol smiled fondly, strangely drawn more and more to Baekhyun the more time they spent together.

“I’m glad then, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun smiled, head still turned towards the outside as he watched the city pass by and in no time at all, he found himself inside Chanyeol’s apartment.

 

“Do you want anything?” Chanyeol was being polite and Baekhyun appreciated it. He shrugged, “not really.” Wanting to get on with the night he was promised. He looked around the minimalist penthouse apartment, the neutral colors of black and white accentuating how serious the owner was. Or maybe it was because Chanyeol hasn’t really lived in this apartment yet, having just arrived a few weeks ago.

He heard Chanyeol’s chuckle and stopped wandering his eyes around. Instead, he focused on the man standing in the middle of the room and eyeing him predatorily as he slowly unknotted his tie.

Chanyeol smirked, devilishly handsome and breathlessly charismatic, “Like what you see?”

“Depends on what I should be seeing.” He bantered back.

The taller laughed, sensually unbuttoning his white button down one by one, his coat already draped on the leather couch. “Me, of course, Baekhyun. All eyes on me.”

As he said that, Chanyeol slowly made his way towards the anticipating omega. Mouth already salivating at the promise of being with this delicious alpha all night long. His wolf was rolled around and waiting to be devoured, and honestly, Baekhyun was as well.

Chanyeol was just like no one else he’d had the pleasure of meeting in his entire life.

 

The next thing Baekhyun knew, there was a mouth devouring his in a second. As hot and demanding as the kiss they shared a while ago. He clung unto Chanyeol, moaning as he enjoyed and reciprocated the kiss. Exploring Chanyeol’s mouth as much as much as he can whenever Chanyeol gave him free reign.

Chanyeol tapped his thighs and he jumped into his arms. The alpha carried him into his room, lips trying to mark him, but not _mark_ him. Baekhyun leans away every time he felt like it was getting too much - a force of habit he got with sleeping with alphas. Baekhyun can’t have them marking him and claiming him as their own mate.

Chanyeol understood whenever he did lean away, only smiling at him in apology then feeling the force of gravity as he fell to the bed. The alpha didn’t waste any time at all and started to undress the both of them, Baekhyun only too willing to help out.

“Why did I wear this tonight?” Baekhyun groaned in frustration, having trouble with his skin tight leather pants. Chanyeol chuckled, helping him out, “It looked hot, made your thigh look delicious.”

Baekhyun smirked, “It’ll look more hot without these pants on.”

“Good point.”

They both giggled, as Chanyeol leaned down once again to kiss him, and Baekhyun wrapped his now free thighs around Chanyeol’s waist tugging him deeper into him.

Chanyeol let his mouth go, travelling lower by kissing him. Baekhyun gasped when he felt Chanyeol licking and giving his nipples attention. “Ugh… Chanyeol…” He moaned.

Chanyeol kept on blowing on the trail of saliva he left, making Baekhyun shiver in delight. He played with Baekhyun’s belly button, thrusting his tongue in and out of it as he teased Baekhyun while looking into his eyes. “Bastard. Get on with it.” Baekhyun cursed as Chanyeol licked his aroused dick. “Please.”

“Delicious, Baek.” Chanyeol deep, hoarse voice whispered before taking Baekhyun into his mouth. Licking Baekhyun’s dick from his balls to the mushroom head, tracing a vein and sucking on the head. Baekhyun’s hands were now on his hair, tugging him for more; Chanyeol trying his best to give him the same experience as Baekhyun did earlier in the toilet.

Baekhyun tugged Chanyeol off, “I’m near, please fuck me. I want to come with you inside me.”

Chanyeol didn’t need to be told twice, reaching over his bedside table to get his lube, he warmed it up in his fingers before pushing one finger inside Baekhyun’s hole. Delicious and pink puckering hole that’s been calling out to him.

“So tight, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol groaned into Baekhyun’s ear, breathing hotly into it. Baekhyun can only close his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Chanyeol slowly getting him ready with his fingers. Thick, calloused and long fingers that’s already reaching deeper inside him. “Really fucking tight babe.”

Baekhyun smirked, enjoying Chanyeol’s desire towards him that he can feel through his words. “I know.” He moaned. “Bet it’ll be tighter with your dick inside so better get on with it.”

Chanyeol laughed, “Of course, if you insist.” Pecking Baekhyun’s lips one more time before he withdrew his fingers and coated his dick with lube. He slowly pushed inside, both of them moaning at the feeling.

“So good...hmm.” Baekhyun clung to Chanyeol’s back, already feeling full as Chanyeol slowly pushed all of him inside. Once he was, they both gasped enjoying the feeling for a second. “I feel so full, Chanyeol.”

“I feel like I'm in heaven.” He agreed, and holding Baekhyun’s waist in a way that would leave marks that Baekhyun liked, he pulled out and slammed back in. The scream Baekhyun let out was too lost in ecstasy. It only got louder and louder as Chanyeol’s pace became faster.

“Faster… Harder… Chanyeol…” Baekhyun begged. Already grasping the pillow under his head tightly. The force that Chanyeol answered him with was just the way he wanted it, if not more.

The room was filled with the squelching sounds of two bodies meeting in the throes of passion. Heavy breaths and moans filled the air alongside it as the two danced sensually with each other.

“I’m near… daddy.” Baekhyun blurted out. Too lost in the moment to realize what he just did. Chanyeol smirked, his thrusts more animalistic as he leaned down and faced Baekhyun. “You like it, baby?”

Baekhyun nodded, dazed. “Yes. I do, very much, daddy.”

“Then I’ll give it to you.” He whispered once more before thrusting into Baekhyun again and again.

Baekhyun screamed in utmost ecstasy, pumping his cock as he came onto his stomach. Chanyeol followed after a few more thrusts. Both of them panting, still connected to each other.

Baekhyun giggled, clean hand stroking Chanyeol’s face that’s burrowed into the crook of his neck. “That was amazing, daddy.”

Chanyeol tensed and relaxed. “You did good too, baby.”

Pulling out, Chanyeol dropped down beside Baekhyun and wrapped his arms around the omega. “Did I make myself special enough baby.”

Baekhyun laughed, filling the room with his tinkling laughter. “More than special, daddy.”

Their eyes met and they understood that they wanted more from the other. That this just can’t be a one night stand.

“Do you want to be my daddy?”

Chanyeol was taken aback by the question. “Daddy as in sugar daddy?”

Baekhyun shrugged. “Yeah. I’ll be your exclusive sugar baby. It’s an extreme honor.”

“I know it is, and it’ll be an honor for me as well.” Chanyeol smiled, pulling the other closer. After planting a kiss on the crown of Baekhyun’s head, they both fell asleep.

Baekhyun quite liked being cocooned in Chanyeol’s arms.

Their wolves both purred in contentment as well. Their mates have been found but will the two even realize that fact.


End file.
